


Too Damned Hot

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat, it's way too hot for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Damned Hot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A fucking hot day](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5208) by Eiose. 



> Go look at the picture, it's absolutely gorgeous!

Your name is John Egbert, and it is too damned hot outside.

You've just gone out to lunch with some of your best friends- Dave, Jade, Rose, and Karkat (who's staying over at your place for a few days) to an all-you-can-eat buffet. Being a teenage boy, you literally eat all you can eat, and as a result are feeling quite bloated and very full. Karkat has done the same, eating even more than you in fact, and so is in a similar state. It doesn't help that the second you step out of the dim, air-conditioned restaurant you're met with full sun and record-breaking heat wafting off the pavement below you.

Everyone is treated to a Karkat rage-barrage of curses during the ride home- Dave drops you off in front of your house and you wave at him lethargically, barely managing to raise your arm. Karkat shoves you in the back and you stumble, turning to frown at him, but he's already halfway up the path to your door and eager to get inside.

Unfortunately, your air conditioner broke that morning and your dad neglected to tell you.

It's a good thing he's not here right now- you shudder to think of what he'd say to Karkat's screamed "FUCKING HELL!" as he enters.

There's nothing much else you can do besides grab a few cans of Coke from the fridge (Karkat rudely hip-checking you aside to stand in the flow of the cool air until you grab him by the collar and yank him away) and abscond to your room for a while.  
"I don't know how you can stand wearing so much black," you mutter at Karkat, who just glares and rolls up his sleeves, exposing more of that steel-gray skin of his that fascinates you so (although you'd never say this out loud, of course.) "I'm practically roasting alive just in this!"

"Aren't you the fucking Heir of fucking Breath or something?" he grouses right back at you, as you set the cans down on your bedside table. "Can't you whip up a fucking storm? At least a gog-damned breeze??" He's got a few cans of troll-cola as well and just flops down on your bed without so much as a 'please' or 'thank you'.

You raise your eyebrow. "Inside my house? You want me to rip the roof off so the sun comes in even more?" In reply, he yanks one of your curtains over to make a patch of shade over his face and upper chest, flooding your room with sunlight. "Karkat!" He ignores you completely, pulling his socks off (wow, you think as you realize his toenails are apparently made of the same stuff as his horns) and stealing one of your pillows. "You could ask, you know," you grumble under your breath, knowing it's a lost cause, and sit down in front of your computer.

Half an hour and two Cokes later you realize enough is enough and crawl onto the bed as well. Karkat immediately sits upright. "No way! Get the fuck off!" he growls, and you idly notice that he's got his belt undone and his pants unzipped to provide relief from both the heat and his overstuffed stomach.

"It's my bed, Karkat, I'll do what I want," you reply, and he growls and tackles you. The last Coke in your hand falls to the ground as you wrestle on the bed, the sunlight and the heat and the exertion making your skin flush until finally you just shove Karkat over backwards and flop down yourself, panting.

Your gray-skinned friend seems to feel the same way- his chest is rising and falling at about the same rate as yours. Your legs are tangled with his somehow, it's a huge mess that ends with his bare feet pinning your arms to the mattress and your own trapped somewhere by his shoulders.

"This isn't over, you pathetic excuse for a human," he growls from his end of the bed, and you feel the vibrations as you try and brush your bangs out of your sweaty face. It's not working, and in a last ditch attempt to solve this problem you grope blindly around on your bedside table. Rose left a few of her hair clips over the last time she was here, and you're exhausted and lethargic and desperate enough to use them. After a second you summon up enough energy to reach down and undo your own belt, sighing in relief as the pressure against your bloated tummy ceases immediately.

Karkat squirms- his foot sliding against your rib rucks your shirt up around your waist and you twist away, letting out an unwanted giggle. It was the wrong thing to do- he knows you're ticklish now and he's mercilessly digging his heels into your sides, you're writhing and laughing and trying to pull him away and finally manage to mush your own socked foot into his cheek. He smacks it away and pulls the sock off, balling it up to throw at your face but his aim is worse than yours- it lands beside the fallen Coke can.

"C-cut it out, man," you giggle, mooshing his face again. "It's too hot for this shit." He growls and wriggles his hips a little closer to yours, trapping your feet under his shoulders once more as he brings a hand up to rub his eyes. You see him open his mouth to say something and pull your bare foot free to poke him one more time. "Shh- only resting now."

He doesn't say anything, so you assume he agrees with you.

The sunlight is warm on your bare stomach. You don't have the energy to move any more, not even to take off your godhood. It makes a nice addition to your pillow, you rationalize sleepily, and close your eyes.


End file.
